


Surrender To My Love Sam Winchester!!

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoying Lucifer, College Student Sam, Eventual Sex, Kisses, Law Student Sam, M/M, Sex, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is trying to study for a huge test Lucifer however has other ideas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender To My Love Sam Winchester!!

Sam was sitting on the couch in the living room of the apartment he and his roommate/best friend/boyfriend Lucifer Novak shared trying to study for the huge test her had for his law class when suddenly he felt a warm breath behind his ear 

"Sammmmy" 

Sam resisted the urge to turn around 

"Sammmmy, Sammmmy"

Sam keeps his eyes on his book 

"Sammmmy look at me!"

Sam doesn't say anything he keeps his eyes on the book and his notes not wanting to give 

"Sammmmy! Pay attention to me i'm bored!"

Sam looks at his notes and his book and sighs "Go away!" He says 

"Sammy please!"

"I said go away!"

"But!"

"I'm busy go away!"

"But Sammmmy!"

"I told you i'm busy! No go away!" Sam says not ever looking up from what's he doing 

the voice behind him lets out a huff and then the warm breath disappears. Sam smiles at having succeed at driving his boyfriend away and now he was glad he didn't take Jess up on her offer of studying at her place with there friends and all is fine at least for a few minuets

*Poke*

Sam sighs but keep reading 

*Poke*

Sam keeps reading 

*Poke* *Poke*

Sam looks at some of his notes and writes something down 

*Poke* *Poke* *Poke* *Poke*

Sam drops his pen and pad of paper on the floor 

*Poke* *Poke* *Poke* *Poke* *Poke*

Sam drop his notes and sighs 

*Poke* *Poke* *Poke* *Poke* *Poke* *Poke*

Sam drops his book and his phone

*Poke* *Poke* *Poke* *Poke* *Poke* *Poke *Poke* *Poke* *Poke* *Poke*

"WHAT!!" Sam yells 

"Love me!!" Lucifer yells back and then jumps over the back of the couch and into Sam's arms

"Luce!"

"Sam!"

"Luce baby i gotta study!"

"Sam baby you gotta fuck me!"

"Luce babe you know this is a major test i have to take! If i don't pass it i won't be able to have a nice future with you!"

"That's the best excuse you van come up with" Lucifer says and then does the thing with his tongue 

"Luce babe you know this is a hug important test! And not the thing with the tongue" Sam is now seriously starting to regret not taking Jo up on her offer now 

"I know Sammy baby but you've been so busy and you seem so stressed and besides it's been awhile since we last fucked"

Sam blushes at that last part 

"Don't worry baby boy i got something special for us"

Lucifer than pulls Sam off the couch by his hand and into the bedroom and has the door shut before Sam can utter a single objection

And approximately five or so hours or later the sheets have been ripped of the bed, there bedroom is a wreck, there are pillows and blankets everyone, there are several bright colored panties scattered all over the floor and a broken whip lay at each end of the room, there are several pairs of handcuffs latched to several objects in the room, and the sheet are covered with cum. Not to mention there are hickey's, bruises, and bite marks ll over Sam and Lucifer and they also both have extremely wild sex hair.

"God that was amazing!" Sam says as he pulls the only blanket left on the bed onto the bed

"Thank you!" Lucifer replies 

"Were gonna have to do that again real soon"

"When's your next big test??"

Sam looks at Lucifer smiles and plants a huge kiss on his lips 

"I love you Lucifer even if you are named after the devil"

"And i love you too Sam even if you are a moose"

They kiss again and then fall asleep in each others arms there previous activity having worn them out immensely. And Sam by the way passed the test with flying colors and to celebrate Lucifer had another surprise for him.

THE END


End file.
